Patent Document 1 describes a photometric device such as a luminance meter that measures the amount of radiated light and reflected light from a comparatively minute portion within a specific field of view seen from the position of a measurement instrument. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 describes a color thermometer for photography that measures the color temperature of flash light used for taking photographs. Patent Document 3 describes a color meter (color measurement instrument) that measures the light of a photographic light source or the like and outputs, for example, color correction information for photographing. Patent Document 4 describes a camera that measures the color temperature of a light source that illuminates a field, and displays color temperature information on the basis of that output.